1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waveform generator, a waveform generating device, a test apparatus, and a machine readable medium storing a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to a waveform generator, a waveform generating device, and a test apparatus which generate an analog signal, and a machine readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
A waveform generator reads out waveform data representing an arbitrary waveform from a waveform memory. Then, the waveform generator converts the read waveform data from digital to analog, and outputs a signal having the arbitrary waveform (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-223585). Further, the waveform generator can output a signal repeating the arbitrary waveform, by repetitively converting this waveform data from digital to analog.
Here, in repeatedly outputting an arbitrary waveform, if the final part and the initial part of the arbitrary waveform are discontinuous, the waveform generator cannot avoid outputting a signal including spurious. For example, in repeatedly outputting an arbitrary waveform obtained by modulating arbitrary data by MSK, if the initial phase and final phase of the arbitrary waveform are different, the waveform generator cannot avoid outputting a signal including a spurious.